Damon, Elena and Alaric
The relationship between Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman is a very cool relationship between the three of them. They have always had each other's backs and support one another. Alaric and Elena are the only ones to call Damon a friend and understand him. This relationship was mostly viewed in Season 3, when Damon, Elena, and Alaric worked together to try and retrieve Stefan from Klaus. However, we first see them work together in Season 1, Episode 13, when the trio worked to rescue Stefan from Frederick and the other tomb vampires. We see in Season 4, Episode 23 that Alaric supports Damon and Elena's romantic relationship. Damon and Alaric also worked together to train Elena against vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In History Repeating, Alaric is introduced as the new history teacher. Alaric wants revenge on Damon because he believed that Damon killed his wife. Alaric walks Jenna home from the 50s dance and on the porch he says he's finished talking about his wife Isabelle. Isabelle is the same name of Elena's biological mom. Jenna wonders if Alaric's wife could possibly be Elena's mom and if Alaric is Elena's father. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Damon and Elena are briefly reunited with Alaric in Home when Damon makes the ultimate sacrifice to bring their loved ones back from the Other Side. However, when Damon and Alaric are the last one's to return to the living, Damon is unable to return and is left in the destruction of the Other Side; devastating Elena and Alaric. |-|Season Six= In Yellow Ledbetter, Alaric takes Elena down memory lane to find the exact moment she fell in love with Damon (revealed to be in The Birthday). Eventually Alaric compels her to forget Damon's selfless acts, leading Elena to remember him as the monster who killed her brother. Alaric seems to be upset by this. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Alaric informs Elena that Damon is back. Elena makes Alaric promise to not uncompel her without her consent. Alaric agrees, but tells Elena that he hopes she will decide to ask for her memories back. Later in the episode, Damon is in Alaric's office and they both have a drink. Damon tells Alaric to uncompel Elena, but he refuses stating that he will only uncompel her if Elena agrees. Damon angrily leaves Alaric's office with his bourbon. At the end of the episode, Elena decides to have her memories back, however, Alaric becomes human again, and Elena is left without her memories of Damon. Quotes : Damon: "I just don’t know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili. Hey, Ric." : Alaric: "What’s up?" : Elena: "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" : Alaric: "Ah… Those founders’ parties aren’t really my thing." : Damon: "Show up, there’s going to be nine other people that brought chili." : Elena: "It’s an old family recipe, ok?" : Damon: "Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." : Alaric: "Why are you here exactly?" : Damon: "Get out of the water, Elena." : Elena: "If I get out the water, you're gonna make me go home." : Damon: "Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." : Alaric: "Right now, you're both acting like idiots." : Damon: "You know I could help you." : Elena: "No thanks." : Damon: "Just one little fwooosh." : Elena: "Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." : Alaric: "What are you guys, twelve?." Gallery 302VampireDiaries0946.jpg 302VampireDiaries0953.jpg 302VampireDiaries0965.jpg 302VampireDiaries0982.jpg 302VampireDiaries1043.jpg 302VampireDiaries1059.jpg 302VampireDiaries1083.jpg 304VampireDiaries0988.jpg 304VampireDiaries1008.jpg 308VampireDiaries0185.jpg 308VampireDiaries0206.jpg 308VampireDiaries0214.jpg 308VampireDiaries0215.jpg 308VampireDiaries0216.jpg 308VampireDiaries0217.jpg 310VampireDiaries1512.jpg 310VampireDiaries1513.jpg Screenshot_568.jpg Bscap0111.jpg 002~80.jpg Thebirthday.jpg Delena301-9.jpg Delena301-10.jpg Delena301-11.jpg Delena301-13.jpg 3x02-The-Hybrid-elena-gilbert-25566994-1280-720-1-.jpg Jwbc-500x333.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg 0227.jpg 6X10-21-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-24-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg Trivia *Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman are both the first real friends of Damon Salvatore. They are also both best friends with him. *Damon and Alaric are drinking buddies but Damon would also sometimes drink with Elena. *Damon and Alaric are like brothers. *Both Elena and Damon had killed Alaric. Once for Elena and twice for Damon. *Alaric supports Damon and Elena. *Both Damon and Alaric have trained Elena how to fight vampires. *All three of them became vampires. **Damon was turned by Katherine Pierce in 1864. **Alaric was turned by Esther in Do Not Go Gentle. He later returned to being a human by Jo in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. **Elena was turned by Meredith Fell whom used Damon's blood in The Departed. She also returned to being a human after taking the cure in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. *Alaric died in The Departed but he still visits and supports them as ghost. *Alaric was resurrected in Home due to Damon and Bonnie's sacrifice. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Romantic Relationship